The Guys' Mission
by Phallingwithphoenix
Summary: What if The Gallagher Girls had to go undercover as a guy at Roseville High, while trying to find out wich student threatend to tell Gallahger Girls secret. suck at summaries. ALOT better than it sounds! 1st chap sux but 2nd Chap is LOADS better.Zammie!
1. Preface

Kay, this is kind off a "preview" of the story I'm writing, so tell me if you love it, hate it? Give me some feedback please! This was written at 12:34 A.M and this is my 1st fanfic so go a little easy on me please.

Disclaimer- Seriously if I was Ally do you think that I would be posting my writing on ?

-()-()-()-

The Gallahger Girls have gotten the hardest test of her life.

They have to pretend to be normal teenagers at Roseville High,

but for Cammie and her class mates its not going to be that simple.

Cammie is supposed to be Cam Ryans, high school football player extraordinaire.

While Bex and Liz get stuck as Ben and Luke, computer nerds.

Macy and Tina are Mac and Tim, the rocker guys.

That's right, they all have to pretend to be guys.

Oh, and did I mention that Blackthorn guys will be joining them?

This is more than just an assignment this is real,

if anyone finds out that the girls ARE girls they could be exposed for what they really are,

_spies._

_-()-()-()-_

Love It? Hate It? Should I keep writing? REVIEW PLEASE!! I need a Beta for the story!!

TeamEDWARD4457


	2. Chapter 1

**THE GUYS MISSION**

ChApTeR OnE

"Cammie, wake up!" Bex said as she started clobbering me over the head with her pillow.

I opened my eyes enough to see what time it was; 6:30... On a Saturday!? I turned my head so that Bex couldn't see my irritated face.

"What!?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Well… Cam, don't freak out, Okay?" She said, "I know you said not to, Cammie, but Liz and I bugged your mom's office and…"

"BEX! Why?" I screeched then huffed and buried my head into my pillow, intending to do another muffled shout, but Bex stopped me.

"Just listen!" She screeched at me.

I shut up because I knew that if I kept talking I would get beat up at some point in the day.

"I know what our next mission is." she said tauntingly, waggling her eyebrows in an attempt to make me laugh, and well, I guess just not being mad

at her.

This turned my mood, and suddenly I was very curious of what Bex had to say. But of course, with excellent timing, Tina knocks on our door at that very moment and if she got a hold of what mission we were going on it would be around the whole school before breakfast, (which, by the way, started in fourteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds).

My roommates and I, someway or another, were sure to get blamed.

"Hello chickadees what's crack-a-lackin'?" Tina said as she strutted through our room like she owned it. I mean, Hello! You are _not _the queen of the universe.

Bex and I gave each other sideways glances and both rolled our eyes.

"Nothing" we said together.

Tina looked at us with an unbelieving face. We heard the toilet flush and a few minutes later Macey stepped through the threshold of the bathroom. Her eyes swept the room and when her eyes met Tina's, both of their smiling faces turned into venomous, ice cold glares.

"What's that bitch doing in our room?" Macey asked.

"Macey!" I said, scolding her, although I was secretly thinking the same thing, (and laughing), "But she does have a point. Tina, what are you doing here? ... In our rooms... With us... here...?"

I tried to make it sound as nice as possible, but it still sounded harsh. But hey! Cut me some slack! I was as confused as it gets!

She looked a little hurt, but quickly recovered and said, "Well, I was going to tell you the latest gossip but…"

All of my roommates—except for Liz who was spending her time in the library studying and stressing over this pop quiz we were supposedly having—and I rolled our eyes… again. Gossip was the last thing we cared about. Except for Macey, but she definitely didn't want to hear it from Tina.

"Hey, I saw that! Fine! I was going to tell you, but now I don't think I will. I thought you girls would be the most exited about it but... I guess I was wrong."

I knew Macey's curiosity was getting the better of her. She was wiggling like she seriously had to pee and I knew she didn't have to go because she just went.

"Just tell us!" She said in a way that caught us all off guard.

Tina's face morphed into a mischievous grin, "I knew you guys would come around. Okay, I found out that we are going to be going on a mission with…"

She paused for dramatic effect. Honestly, get on with it!!

"...The Blackthorne Boys!" She shouted.

The room was quiet.

I looked at Bex and gave her a look that said, 'Is this what you were going to tell me?'

She made a motion with her hand that I translated into 'sort of'.

I raised my eyebrow and gave her another look. 'There's more!?'

She nodded her head vigorously.

When Tina finally left, I asked Bex what the rest of the mission was.

"We have to go to Roseville High?!" I shouted after she told me.

She nodded her head, while biting her lip and looking at the ground.

"Could this get any worse?"

"Cam, it is worse." She told me, "We have to pretend to be guys."

This is going to be one long semester.

Joy...

________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you 2 my amaz-z-zing Beta the7thflockmember!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im a TERRIBLE PERSON! I haven't updated in forever! Im sooooo sorry! Please forgive me! My computer crashed cuz my lil sis screwed up my hard drive and I had 1 free week over the whole summer. **

**Ok last chapter I got like 16 subscription emails but 7 reviews! Common people! Its not hard 2 type "luv it" or "hate it" that's all im asking. Just REVIEW! Haha **

**Thanks 2 my amazing beta and BFF, Lauren!**

**Oh and I know Liz and Macey arent in cove-ops, but for the purpose of my story they are.**

**And I know this is wierd but i find it ALOT easier to write in zachs pov than Cammies... so plz go easy on me.**

**Guys be happy! This chapter is over 1,150 words! haha last chapter was like 400!**

**Oh and one last thing.. O gots swine flu and feel like a piece of crap :(**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ally. (no matter how much I want it)**

ZPOV

I was shoved into a van. Most people would freak out, but for me, well, it was pretty normal. I've been doing this since 7th grade. So when our Cove-Ops teacher told us to be ready for a mission, I blew it off. Normally whenever he warns us for missions there easy and I pass them with flying colors. Well, I guess that…

"We've been in the car for SIX HOURS and I STILL haven't gotten to pee!" Grant shouted interrupting my train of thought.

Everyone started laughing; even though the van reeked like dead goats (which I unfortunately know what that smells like… lets just say that my last mission was at an abandoned farm).

We traveled in silence for another 29 minutes and 17 seconds until we suddenly came to a stop. Before Dr. Steve could explain anything to us, Grant ran out of the van, across the street, and into some woods nearby (I could smell it. Spy senses and all) with his blindfold still on. Once Grant got back our Cove-Ops teacher cleared his voice and said:

"Sophomore, this year will be a lot different than your previous years. This mission will not just be a grade, but also your lives and home for the upcoming year. A few families have offered to let you stay in their homes and we expect you to be very considerate. There will also be a mission going on while you all are trying to be normal", a few whispers went along through the guys, "your jobs are to stick to your covers, act normal, and finish your mission by the end of the school year.", He turned around and everyone thought he was finished, but he turned back around and said, "Oh, one last thing, some boys from a local spy school will be participating with you in this mission."

This utterly confused me. Of course, I know where we are… Roseville, Virginia, but I didn't know about any local spy school for boys around here. Well, I didn't know about Gallagher girls until last year, but that's beside the point. I sat in the van thinking for a few minutes until I finally got my legend. Mine read:

"Name: Zach Bennett

Parents: Jane and Tom Bennett

Relationship Status: None

Grade: Senior

Hometown: Came as a transfer student from Washington,wanted to get away from parents, signed up for exchange program with best friend

sports: is a varsity star quarterback

Other: best friends with Cam White (who is also a football player)."

I asked around to see if anyone had the name Cam and no one did. This is going to be one hell of a school year.

CPOV... 1 Week Earlier

I was sitting in Cove Ops just waiting for the mission to start. I'd known about it for days, but it still hasnt happened. I sat there for 46 more seconds until Soloman came in and told us to get up.

"This is it", I whispered to Bex, Liz, and Macey.

We followed Soloman to a HUGE room filled with clothes. The look on Macey's face told me she was in heaven.

We sat there and waited ,with wide-eyes, and waited for Mr. Soloman to talk.

"Girls, this year is going to be a little different. The mission you will be going on tomorrow will be the hardest mission you've ever had. You will be staying with nice Roseville families in thie own homes, so we expect you to be on your best behaviour. You will be assisted by the Blackthorne Boys," at this a whisper broke out from the girls that didn't already know about the mission.

Mr. Soloman waited for it to die down and cleared his throat,"and if you decide to tell them your real identity's that's up to you. They will arrive in Roseville a few days after you start your mission. We will be leaving tonight at 0100 hours." Everyone groaned. "There has been a breech of security here at Gallagher and someone from Roseville High has threatened to give out our Alumni and current students lists. You must stop them. O.k. you may now start on your disguises."

He moved out the way and let us start picking out our disguises.

"I guess we don't have to dress up as guys." Bex whispered to me.

"Thank Gawd." Macey whispered back.

"Oh, one last thing ladies," Soloman said, "you can only pick items from _this_ side of the room."

He pointed to the side of the giant closet that had guy hair, fake facial hair, fake muscles, and a lot of guys clothes. We all groaned getting suitcases Soloman had put at the door for us with our legend in them. I found my suitcase and legend, it said:

"Name: Cam White

Parents: Ally and Colin White

Relationship Status: None

Grade: Senior

Hometown: Came as a transfer student from Washington,signed up for exchange program because his best friend wanted to get away from parents.

Sports: is a varsity star Running-back

Other: best friends with Zach Bennett (who is also a football player)."

Her breath hitched in her throat. She had a pretty good guess which Blackthorne Boy was "Zach Bennett".

**REVIEW REIVIEW REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
